candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiffi
, short for Toffette, is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Saga. She is an eight-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a controlled puppet with golden nails (braids) connecting her arms to her shoulders. She helps various mascots she meets throughout the course of the game by asking them what is wrong at the start of each episode, then finding a way to help them at the end. In the 22nd episode, Savory Shores, Tiffi meets her underwater twin Juli. In the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise, after level 215, all previous characters are joined together with Tiffi. When you complete a level, Tiffi appears jolly. If completed with three stars, she's even happier (her expression is the same on mobile with it resembling the expression of earning three stars on web, though), however, she cries if you fail a level. Family *Mr. Toffee is her adoptive father. *Tiffi has an underwater twin in the episode of both worlds, Savory Shores and Coral Corral. Her name is Juli. *Her sister is Kimmy. Physical appearance Tiffi has blonde hair. She likes to have her hair tied in pigtails. In the picture, you can see two pigtails showing beside her head. She has a barrentina-shaped face, which is also flexible. Her chin is as wide as her neck. She has gigantic eyes, stretching from her forehead to her cheeks. She has no eyebrows or eyelashes though, so maybe that's the reason why she has a lot of tears welling up from her eyes. Her nose is also big, just situated between her eyes. She has rosy cheeks and becomes excited when she smiles. Her mouth is not small though, so when she is happy, her mouth stretches from her chin to her forehead. Her sad face is also exaggerated using her mouth. Her teeth are large, even larger than her cheeks. Her neck is so small that we cannot see it using our naked eyes. She is very short, so short that it would take six of her to equal the height of Mr. Toffee. This explains why she is very young. She is chubby, and her pink legs are short too. Clothing style Usual She has a red bow on top of her head. She wears a pink dress and her shoulders are pinned. She also wears pink shoes. Other clothing styles (Reality) *In the 22nd episode, Savory Shores, Tiffi wears an underwater mask and a snorkeler for her to breathe. *In the 23rd episode, Munchy Monolith, at the end of the episode, she wears a shaman hat and casts a shaman's spell repairing the piñata to its former self. *In the 26th episode, Pudding Pagoda, she wears a gym headband when engaging in a sword fight against the Bubblegum Troll. *In the 27th episode, Licorice Tower, she wears a detective's hat when searching for the guard's missing Candy Jewels. *In the 29th episode, Soda Swamp, she wears a baseball cap. *In the 31st episode, Butterscotch Boulders, she wears a cowboy hat. *In the 41st episode, Wafer Windmill, after the episode, she wears some headphones when searching for the Dutch Girl's wafer. *In the 42nd episode, Cereal Sea, she wears a sailor's hat. *In the 43rd episode, Taffy Tropics, she wears a turban when luring the snake away from the bananas. *In the 44th episode, Glazed Grove, she wears a pink princess dress and a crown. *In the 45th episode, Fizzy Falls, she wears a pink coat. *In the 49th episode, Boneyard Bonanza, she wears a purple witch hat when restoring the tree's lost parts. *In the 50th episode, Marshmallow Mountains, she puts on a Viking hat to free the goat from the bubblegum. *In the 53rd episode, Eggnog Emporium, she is dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy. This costume consists of a pink dress with wings on the back and a pink crown. Tiffi also wields a magic wand on her left hand. *In the 58th episode, Gummy Galaxy, she wears a space helmet. *In the 63rd episode, Delectable Depths, she wears an underwater mask and a snorkeler for her to breathe which is the same as the ones in Savory Shores. *In the 66th episode, Soda Swamp, she wears a swimsuit. *In the 70th episode, Luscious Lagoon, she wears a pink tube. *In the 72nd episode, Siberian Sorbet, she wears a pink winter hood. *In the 73rd episode, Cloudberry Creek, she wears brown shoes and blue clothes with thin black checks on it. *In the 74th episode, Bubblegum Hut, she wears a pink witch hat with red ribbon on it. *In the 76th episode, Raspberry Races, she wears a pilot goggle. *In the 79th episode, Banana Beach, she wears the same sailor's hat as the one in the Cereal Sea episode. *In the 81st episode, Fungi Forest, she wears a red dress and a scarf. *In the 82nd episode, Marmalade Moon, she wears a sports suit with a purple skirt, a hairband and holds a tennis racquet on her right hand. *In the 83rd episode, Wonky Wonderland, she wears a maid's uniform, which is similar one worn by Alice in Alice in Wonderland novel. *In the 84th episode, Drizzly Dale, she wears a pink raincoat, red hat and holds a red umbrella with candy cane-like tube. *In the 86th episode, Diamond District, she wears a police cap and police uniform. *In the 88th episode, Hoax Hollow, she wears a witch hat as same as Bubblegum Hut. *In the 89th episode, Honey Hut, she wears a chef hat and chef uniform. *In the 94th episode, Festive Forest, she wears a pink winter hood as same as Siberian Sorbet. *In the 95th episode, Peppermint Party, she wears a pink birthday hat. *In the 96th episode, Mount Chocolympus, she wears a tunic. *In the 97th episode, Flavor Field, she wears a soccer uniform. *In the 98th episode, Divine Diner, she wears a pink dress, brown shoes, funky sunglasses, and cyan ribbon on her head and holds beverage on her left hand. *In the 99th episode, Dessert Desert, she wears a pilot goggle, which is same as one in Raspberry Races. Other clothing styles (Dreamworld) *In the 1st Dreamworld episode, Sleepy Slopes, she wears a sleeping cap. This is a scene which takes place in Reality. *In the 8th Dreamworld episode, Nerdy Nebula, she wears a different outfit consisting of a purple coat and pink-rimmed glasses, although her hairstyle, footwear remain unchanged and her face looks different. *In the 10th Dreamworld episode, Sparkle Submarino, she wears the same thing in Cereal Sea. *In the 15th Dreamworld episode, Sweet Dreams, she wears a party hat. *In the 16th Dreamworld episode, Sleepy Sunrise, she wears a sleeping cap as same as Sleepy Slopes. *In the 20th Dreamworld episode, Funky Fortress, she wears a purple afro wig and star-shaped sunglasses. *In the 22nd Dreamworld episode, Coral Corral, she wears a cowgirl hat aside from what she wore in Savory Shores. *In the 23rd Dreamworld episode, Zany Ziggurat, Tiffi still wears a shaman hat. But the hat looks different from that seen in Munchy Monolith. It has two layers of feathers instead of one, and has dangling crescent-shaped ornaments. *In the 24th Dreamworld episode, Moonshot Molars, she wears a baseball cap, and holds a baseball bat. *In the 25th Dreamworld episode, Bonkers Bakery, she wears a chef's hat. *In the 26th Dreamworld episode, Candy Kaiju, she wears a Godzilla outfit and is drastically bigger. *In the 27th Dreamworld episode, Fanciful Fort, she wears a guard's giant hat. *In the 28th Dreamworld episode, Rambunctious Riffs, she wears a black wig, a top hat, and sunglasses. *In the 29th Dreamworld episode, Bubbly Bog, she wears a baseball cap like Soda Swamp. *In the 30th Dreamworld episode, Jiggly Gym, she wears a headband and wristbands. *In the 31st Dreamworld episode, Starlight Station, she wears a cowboy hat. *In the 32nd Dreamworld episode, Snoozy Slopes, she is dressed like Little Bo Peep. *In the 33rd Dreamworld episode, Extraordinary Estate, she wears a crown. *In the 34th Dreamworld episode, Sprinkle Springs, she wears a bathing suit and a cap. *In the 35th Dreamworld episode, Gelato Grotto, she wears a doughnut vest and a cherry hat. *In the 36th Dreamworld episode, Sweet Beat, she wears a helmet. *In the 37th Dreamworld episode, Surreal Safari, she wears a hat. *In the 38th Dreamworld episode, Charming Carnival, she wears a magician's hat. *In the 39th Dreamworld episode, Snoozy Strike, she wears a sports suit and sports shoes. *In the 42nd Dreamworld episode, Whimsical Waves, she wears a crown with cereal on it and is much bigger. *In the 43rd Dreamworld episode, Banana Bliss, she wears a turban like its Reality counterpart. *In the 44th Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance, she wears a pink princess dress and a crown like its counterpart in Reality. *In the special 45th Dreamworld episode, Dozy Dawn, she wears a sleeping cap which is the same as the one in Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise. This is a scene which takes place in Reality, and it took place in the same place as Sleepy Slopes. Other events *In Game Day, she gets a sports wear. *In Halloween events, she wears like a skeleton. *She wears pink winter coat in most of events on Winter event on December 2015. Personality Her personality is too simple, sometimes naïve - when you fail the level, she feels surprised first, then cries very sorrowfully (unless the player buy boosters as s/he is about to fail); also when you pass the level, she becomes so ecstatic. Hopefully, little is heard about memes on her. She also becomes very sad when her candies are being stolen, as shown in the episode of Bubblegum Bridge. She is helpful because she helps fixing the problem, of which, a character faced in almost every episode. Overall, she is very cheerful when she can help people. Common phrases *"Oh No!" *"What's this?" Job Her job was being a helper of the mascots. Interesting facts *She vacuums in a maid's uniform. *She finds the ingredients levels as her favourite level type. *She sends messages in a bottle to recount her adventures. **In , the story starts when her bottle messages do not come as usual. *She eats 500 Swedish Fish a day because it is good for her joints! Trivia *Her birthday was revealed to be January 23, on the official Candy Crush Saga Facebook page. **Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *As she is the main character, she is also seen in a Wikia video. *She is left-handed. *She was found in a candy bag by Mr. Toffee. *Her final smash is The Super Sword. *Her full name is Toffette Toffee. *She signed Misty's birthday card *She is the nocturnal nuisance in the penultimate Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance. Many people believed Odus is the nuisance. *In Candy Crush Soda Saga, she appears in the 21st episode, . Ironically this is an extremely hard episode. Gallery Gallery= Tsg.jpg|Tiffi watching the Super Gamer 12m score.jpg|Tiffi on the level complete screen Tiffi.png|Tiffi artwork Twins.png|More Tiffi artwork with an underwater twin (Juli) Oh No!.png|Tiffi saying Oh no! at the loss of the level Tiffi Wikia.jpg|Tiffi is in a Wikia video 1495538 585541001543731 1926207668 n.jpg|A Candy Crush: The Movie poster during April Fool's Day in 2014 Candyy Crush 11223344555577889911010.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti 936380 412793322151834 1690059201 n.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee CANDY CRUSHf28da25013f56038.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee Candy-crush-saga 2520678bbbbb.jpg Candy_crush_saga_bg.jpeg Candycrushbr2.jpg Candy_crush_bg3.png Tiffi_under_the_candies.jpg|Tiffi under the candies Candy-crush-saga_logo.jpg Small_candy_crush2.jpg Candy-crush 2734389btiffi.jpg Candycrushcutetiffi.jpg LusciousLagoon.png|Tiffi on summer weekend sale promotion in 2015. Sugar Drops! - win boosters making cascades! goal reached.png|Tiffi in Sugar Drop Feature (web, 1st version) 1st reward for collecting sugar drops down the conveyor belt.png|Tiffi in Sugar Drop Feature (mobile, 1st version) Tiffi_writting_diary.jpg|Tiffi is writing diary! Tiffi on the stick.PNG|Tiffi on the stick To be continued....PNG|Tiffi on episodes are updating (web, old) To be continued...-2.png|Tiffi on episodes are updating (web, new) Tiffi picnic.PNG|Tiffi picnic Tiffi worker.PNG|Tiffi is updating episodes (web, pathway icon) Tiffi is working.PNG|Tiffi is updating episodes (Mobile, old) Tiffi on the plane.PNG|Tiffi on the plane Tiffi on the train.png|Tiffi on the train Tiffi on the boat.png|Tiffi on the boat Tiffi plays yo-yo.PNG|Tiffi plays yo-yo Tiffi-surprised.png|Surprised Tiffi CCS-Halloween background.png Halloween_Sale_on_King.png|Halloween Sale Halloween_Sale_on_King.gif|Halloween Sale (animation) Super_Sale_on_King.png Tiffi VS Kimmy.jpg|Tiffi vs. Kimmy Tiffi with Marie Claire.jpg|Tiffi with Marie Claire Stuck on a level-Tiffi.png|Stuck on a level! Can you relate in Candy Factory.png|Can you relate? Candy Column event bg.png Tiffi in star wars.jpg|A few minutes ago in a Kingdom not so far away… Tiffi Kimmy and.png|Tiffi, Kimmy... and? |-| Animation= Tiffi smiles.gif|When level completed with 1 or 2 stars (web) Tiffi is fun.gif|When level completed with 3 stars (web) Tiffi is thinking.gif|When about to fail (web) Tiffi is sad.gif|When level failed (web) Game Win normal animation.gif|When winning (1 or 2 stars) Game Win animation.gif|When winning Game Over animation.gif|When losing |-| Splash= CCS splash 29.png|Tiffi's habits CCS splash 16.png|Tiffi's diet Tiffi on Loading Screen.PNG|Tiffi on intro screen of web version. |-| Rewarding the player= Tiffi 10 Gold Bars (Facebook).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (web) Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (web) Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (web) Tiffi giving ten Gold Bars (Mobile devices).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Mobile device) Kimmy giving more boosters (mobile devices).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (mobile device) Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile devices).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile device) |-| Mobile devices= Screenshot_2015-11-02-13-25-54.png|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee on the old versions of the intro screen on mobile devices (version 1.06). Candy Crush Saga HD 25-02-2015 update.png|Tiffi and Odus on the new versions of the intro screen on mobile devices. Screenshot 2015-12-02-10-49-08.png|Well it's about time to go out and explore the world. (old) Screenshot 2015-10-12-11-29-31.png|Well it's about time to go out and explore the world. (new) Screenshot 2015-07-04-20-19-24.png|Tiffi with Mr. Yeti during the weekend sale. Funday Sale!.png|Tiffi on Sunday Sale. Misty's birthday.PNG|Tiffi with her signature on Misty's birthday card. Happy Birthday Misty.png|Tiffi in Misty's birthday party Game Day Sale!.png|Tiffi in Game Day Sale IMG 2339.png|Tiffi in "Help people in need" screen Screenshot_2015-11-02-13-48-34.png|To be continued... (mobile version 1.06) Screenshot_2015-11-02-15-32-21.png|To be continued... (mobile version 1.15) To be continued mobile.png|To be continued... (mobile version 1.59 later) IMG_2388.PNG|Tiffi in Halloween Sale (2015) IMG 2403.png|Tiffi in the Party Time event Wintereventpic.jpg|Tiffi in winter event (December 2015) |-| Seasons= Happy Holidays.jpg|Tiffi, Mr. Toffee and Mr. Yeti appear on the Christmas Holiday card. Tiffichristmas.jpg|Tiffi appears on the Christmas Holiday card. Tiffi christmas 1.png|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee appear on Christmas holiday (with boosters gift). Tiffi christmas 2.png|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti appear on Christmas holiday (with boosters gift). Tiffi christmas 3.png|Tiffi and Mr. Polar appear on Christmas holiday (with boosters gift). Halloween 1.png|Tiffi and Mr. Vampire appear on Halloween Holiday card. Halloween 2.png|Tiffi, Mummy and Witch appear on the Halloween Holiday card. |-| King.com= Tiffi and Mr. Yeti in the CCS King.com intro.png|Tiffi and Mr. Yeti in an image Currently active King.com characters.png|Tiffi with the other King.com characters New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Tiffi during the day New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Tiffi during the night Tiffi's particulars.png|Tiffi's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com Tiffi on King.png|Tiffi on King.com |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-44.png|Tiffi in Google Play Store |-| CCS TV ad= Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air.png|Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air Tiffi holding a mystery candy.png|Tiffi holding a mystery candy More characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Tiffi with Odus and Bubblegum Troll |-| Transparent= Candycrush1tiffi.png Tiffitransparency.png Tiffi-love.png Tiffi-surprised.png |-| Candy Crush Soda= Soda Splash Cover2.jpg|Tiffi in the 21st episode, Soda Splash Tiffi_ccss1.png Candy Crush Saga frame.png Reality |-| World 3= Hoho, anyone here.png|Sweet Surprise (before story) Btontop.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) |-| 4= My seahorses swam away from me. I cannot find them.png|Tiffi in Savory Shores Pinataafter.png|Tiffi in Munchy Monolith |-| 5= Bubblegumtrollafter.png|Tiffi in Pudding Pagoda Guardafter.png|Tiffi in Licorice Tower Crocodileafter.png|Tiffi in Soda Swamp |-| 6= Mr. Train Driver, why are you so upset.png|Tiffi in Butterscotch Boulders |-| 7= Let me use a sound detector to help you find your wafer.png|Tiffi in Wafer Windmill Hi there! What's the matter.png|Tiffi in Cereal Sea |-| 8= AE43A.PNG|Tiffi in Taffy Tropics Grazed Grove background.png|Tiffi in Glazed Grove Fizzy Falls background.png|Tiffi in Fizzy Falls |-| 9= BoneyardBonanzaMid.png|Tiffi in Boneyard Bonanza Marshmallow Mountains End.png|Tiffi in Marshmallow Mountains Eggnog Emporium End.png|Tiffi in Eggnog Emporium |-| 10= Ep058intro.png|Tiffi in Gummy Galaxy |-| 11= Ep63after.png|Tiffi in Delectable Depths |-| 12= Episode 66 Ending-1.png|Tiffi in Soda Swamp (Episode 66) |-| 14= EP70 background.png|Tiffi in Luscious Lagoon Ep72.PNG|Tiffi in Siberian Sorbet |-| 15= EP73 Background.png|Tiffi in Cloudberry Creek Ep74.PNG|Tiffi in Bubblegum Hut |-| 16= Background EP76.png|Tiffi in Raspberry Races |-| 17= Background EP79.png|Tiffi in Banana Beach Ep081story.png|Tiffi in Fungi Forest |-| 18= EP82story.png|Tiffi in Marmalade Moon EP83story.png|Tiffi in Wonky Wonderland EP84story.png|Tiffi in Drizzly Dale |-| 19= EP86story.png|Tiffi in Diamond District |-| 20= Hoax Hollow Story.png|Tiffi in Hoax Hollow EP89 Story.png|Tiffi in Honey Hut |-| 22= EP94 Story New.png|Tiffi in Festive Forest EP95 Story.png|Tiffi in Peppermint Party EP96 Story.png|Tiffi in Mount Chocolympus |-| 23= EP97 Story.png|Tiffi in Flavor Field EP98 Story.png|Tiffi in Divine Diner EP99 Story.png|Tiffi in Dessert Desert |-| Icon on episode pathway= Episode 15 character before.png|Character on map at Sweet Surprise (before episode) Episode 15 character after.png|Character on map at Sweet Surprise (after episode) Tiffi in episode 64 (before).png|Character on map at Minty Meadow (Episode 64) (before episode) Tiffi in episode 64 (after).png|Character on map at Minty Meadow (Episode 64) (after episode) Tiffi in episode 65 (before).png|Character on map at Cookie Crossing (before episode) Tiffi in episode 65 (after).png|Character on map at Cookie Crossing (after episode) Tiffi in episode 95 (before).png|Character on map at Peppermint Party (before episode) Tiffi in episode 95 (after).png|Character on map at Peppermint Party (after episode) |-| Icon appearances= Taffytropics.png|Character seen on Taffy Tropics episode icon Glazedglove.png|Character seen on Glazed Grove episode icon Sodaswamp66.png|Character seen on Soda Swamp (Episode 66) episode icon Candyclouds67.png|Character seen on Candy Clouds (Episode 67) episode icon Caramelkeep.png|Character seen on Caramel Keep episode icon Dreamworld World 1= I am preparing to sleep.png|Tiffi in Sleepy Slopes |-| 2= Nerdy Nebula Scene.png|Tiffi in Nerdy Nebula Sparkle Submarino Scene.png|Tiffi in Sparkle Submarino |-| 3= Sweet Dreams background.png|Tiffi in Sweet Dreams Sleepy sunshine bkg.jpg|Tiffi in Sleepy Sunrise |-| 4= Skip2.png|Tiffi in Funky Fortress Coral Corral background.png|Tiffi in Coral Corral Zany Zigguart background.png|Tiffi in Zany Ziggurat Moonshot Molars background.png|Tiffi in Moonshot Molars |-| 5= Bonkers Bakery background.png|Tiffi in Bonkers Bakery Candy Kaiju background.png|Tiffi in Candy Kaiju Tiffi in Fanciful Fort.png|Tiffi in Fanciful Fort Rambunctious Riffs Story.png|Tiffi in Rambunctious Riffs Bubbly Bog Beginning.png|Tiffi in Bubbly Bog Jiggly Gym Beginning.png|Tiffi in Jiggly Gym |-| 6= Starlight-Station-Story.png|Tiffi in Starlight Station Snoozy Slopes Story.png|Tiffi in Snoozy Slopes Extraordinary-Estate-Story.png|Tiffi in Extraordinary Estate Sprinkle Springs Background.png|Tiffi in Sprinkle Springs Gelato Grotto Story.png|Tiffi in Gelato Grotto Background DW EP36.png|Tiffi in Sweet Beat |-| 7= Episode37Dcutscene.png|Tiffi in Surreal Safari Easter Bunny in Charming Carnival.png|Tiffi in Charming Carnival Snoozy Strike Background.png|Tiffi in Snoozy Strike Flip.png|Tiffi in Whimsical Waves |-| 8= Dwep43intro.png|Tiffi in Banana Bliss Ep44dwbefore.png|Tiffi in Nocturnal Nuisance Dozy Dawn Before.png|Tiffi in Dozy Dawn Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters